


Control

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: What You Want [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If David had known Rafa could lose control like this he would have done this years ago. </i>
</p><p>The immediate aftermath of their Rome 2013 quarterfinal match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Next Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/800781/).
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and is not meant to imply anything about any actual people or their lives. It's just for fun.

It wasn’t so bad, he thought, staring down at his clay-covered shoes. Better than last week. No bagel this time. He played better, held it together better. Rafa was just, well, better. And that was… awful, actually. It was awful last time, and the time before that, and it would be awful next time too. Rafa was just better, and most of the time that was okay. But right now it hurt.

He sat in the empty locker room for a long time, waiting. He didn’t ask himself what he was waiting for.

He didn’t look up when he heard the door open, or when he heard footsteps coming round the row of lockers and stopping several feet away. There was a long silence before David raised his head to see Rafa watching him. There was a slight frown on Rafa's face, the one he wore when he was trying to puzzle something out. He wasn’t angry this time. 

With a sigh that could have meant anything from ‘What am I going to do with you?’ to ‘Jesus my knees are killing me’, Rafa sat down beside him and slung an arm around his shoulders. David could feel Rafa’s thigh pressing against the length of his own. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the crook of Rafa’s elbow.

“You were brilliant,” Rafa said after a while. David shrugged. Deep down he knew it was true. He also knew that it didn’t matter. What mattered was the win. And he hadn’t won. Again.

“You were more brilliant,” he said, opening his eyes. Rafa pulled a face and gave a shrug of his own. He wouldn’t say out loud that it was true but he couldn’t deny it either. David laughed softly and looked away.

“David.” Rafa’s voice was little more than a whisper. David turned his face back towards him.

The kiss this time was gentle, Rafa cupping his face as though he held something delicate and precious. Under any other circumstances this would have been fine, more than fine, but somehow David just felt patronised. The fact that he knew that wasn’t Rafa’s intention did nothing to make him feel any better. He grabbed Rafa by the front of his jacket and pushed him back onto the bench. Rafa’s eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled and lifted his feet onto the bench so he was lying back properly. David rearranged himself so he was straddling Rafa’s legs and Rafa’s smile faded as he looked up at David kneeling over him. David placed his hand under Rafa’s chin and tilted his head back as far as he could. Then he lowered his head and slowly licked a single stripe from the base of Rafa’s throat, over his Adam’s apple and up to his chin. Rafa’s breath quickened and he arched his neck further, turning his head ever so slightly to give David better access. So David did it again. And again. Then he set about exploring the rest of Rafa’s neck; feathering kisses along his jaw, sucking on his earlobe, biting gently at the spot where he could feel Rafa’s blood pulsing. By the time he’d run out of skin Rafa was gasping and moaning and pulling at David’s t-shirt. David knelt back up, sitting back on his heels, and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. 

He took a moment to appreciate the view: Rafa on his back beneath him, head tipped back, eyes closed, breath heavy through parted lips. Then he unzipped Rafa’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, watching skin pucker and nipples tighten as cool air hit warm naked flesh. It was impossible to remove the jacket completely with Rafa lying on it and it caught around his elbows, pinning his arms down. He opened his eyes and looked at David through a tangle of damp hair. It took all of David’s self-control not to simply throw himself forward and grind helplessly against him. He tore his gaze away and leaned down again to mouth his way down Rafa’s chest, biting and sucking at the skin, careful not to linger too long in any one spot and leave marks. Rafa arched his back and gave a moan that went straight to David’s cock. 

Rafa tried to lift his arms but they were still restricted by the jacket and he let them drop again. His fingers scrabbled against the bench as David sucked on a nipple. Rafa shifted slightly beneath him, managed to get his left arm free of its sleeve and reached for David’s right thigh. David gasped as nails scraped across his skin and he lifted Rafa’s hand away and moved back up to place a soft kiss to the side of Rafa’s mouth. “No,” he said against his skin. Rafa looked questioning. “No,” David said again, taking the errant hand and pinning it to the bench above Rafa’s head. “No touching.” Rafa’s eyes widened. David let go of Rafa’s wrist and brushed one teasing hand across the front of his shorts, just the slightest pressure against the hardness within. Rafa moaned again and swore under his breath. He lowered his hand back down to his side and gripped the edge of the bench.

It was foolish to do this here, now. Madness. Anyone could walk in. David scattered kisses down Rafa’s stomach, skirting the waistband of his shorts. His right hand traced patterns over Rafa's waist, making the muscles quiver. This was now becoming logistically difficult. He was too close to the end of the bench and couldn’t move further down Rafa’s body without falling off. He sat back on his heels again and slid backwards until he was standing on the floor at the end of the bench. Then he bent down and placed his hands on Rafa’s hips. Rafa gave him another questioning look. David simply smiled, ran his hands down Rafa’s legs until he reached his ankles, and pulled Rafa down the bench until his feet could touch the floor.

“What,” Rafa began, stopping when David shook his head and held his hand out. Rafa took it and David pulled him up into a sitting position, giving him one hard, fierce kiss before kneeling in front of him and returning his attention to the very interesting area between Rafa’s belly button and the top of his shorts. He found a spot near Rafa’s hip that made him swallow hard, his breath coming in quick gasps. David would have happily stayed there all day if not for his cock’s growing insistence that he move things along quickly. Not to mention the fact that the longer this went on, the more likely it was someone would walk in on them. It would hardly be the first time two people had been caught together in a locker room, but he suspected there would be rather more of a fuss made about this than the time Feli had walked in on those two ball kids.

He kissed further down, over the waistband of Rafa’s shorts, pressing his mouth against Rafa’s cock, feeling it twitch beneath the material. He stopped and looked up. Rafa was looking down at him, breathing hard, his eyes wild and unfocused. He lifted one hand as though to touch David’s face but let it drop. David smiled. Holding Rafa’s gaze he unhooked the fastener on his shorts and pulled down the zip. Rafa raised his hips and David pulled his shorts and underwear down over his thighs, past his knees, swearing as they caught on his trainers before he untangled them and threw them onto the floor. They looked at each other for a long moment, expectation hanging in the air between them, then David wrapped his hand around Rafa’s cock.

This time Rafa’s moan was loud enough to echo round the room. David lifted his free hand and placed it gently over Rafa’s mouth. Rafa nodded and his eyes fluttered closed as David teased him, skimming his nails lightly over his balls and up the shaft. Another moan and Rafa’s eyes opened again to meet David’s. “Please, Ferru. Oh God, please. Please.” His eyes were darker than David would have thought possible, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted. David kept eye contact for as long as he could as he leaned forward, but in the end had to break it in order to run his tongue from the base of Rafa’s cock to the tip. Rafa gave a muffled groan and David took a second to look up and see that he was biting on the heel of his hand to stifle the sound.

David swirled his tongue around the head of Rafa’s cock and couldn’t resist glancing up again as he felt Rafa shift position. He was now leaning back slightly, propped up on his elbows, looking down at David. David smiled again and licked away the pre-come leaking from the tip of Rafa’s cock. Rafa bit his lip and let his head fall back. David gave him one last lick and then wrapped his lips around the shaft, taking him as far in as he could. He didn’t bother to silence him this time.

“Jesus, Ferru. David.” There was more but it was lost in incoherence, a babble of nonsense punctuated by his own name and the occasional ‘please’. If David had known Rafa could lose control like this he would have done this years ago. He braced himself with one hand against Rafa’s thigh, slipped the other inside his own shorts, and took hold of his aching, desperate cock. Christ, he wasn’t going to last long. From the way Rafa’s hips were snapping forward, he wasn’t the only one.

It was awkward and clumsy, and David’s knees and back were killing him. David didn’t care. Rafa’s cries, the quivering of his thigh muscles under his hand, the way he was bucking uncontrollably into David’s mouth, were more than worth it. David could feel his own orgasm building as Rafa’s hips sped up and then stilled, his last moan cut off abruptly as he came hard in David’s mouth. David swallowed and pulled back to look up at Rafa, who lifted his head to look down at him, dazed and flushed. Two more strokes and David’s own orgasm overtook him, wracking his whole body. He turned his head and pressed his face into Rafa’s thigh as the locker room, the hard floor beneath his knees and all the pain disappeared. 

Rafa rested a hand on David’s head, playing with his hair as David came back to himself. He placed a kiss to Rafa’s skin and then laid his head against his knee and closed his eyes, enjoying the afterglow and the soft thrill of Rafa tugging gently at his hair, ignoring the ache creeping into his thighs.

“You’re not falling asleep down there are you?” Rafa sounded somewhat sleepy himself, and rather amused.

“Sure. Why not?” David said, not bothering to lift his head or open his eyes.

“Might raise a few questions when Roger and Janowicz get here.”

“The answers would be fairly obvious.”

“Would they?” David did raise his head at that, and open his eyes. Rafa was sitting upright again, his right arm still in the sleeve of his jacket which trailed along the bench behind him. He was watching him again, his face inscrutable.

“No,” said David after a long moment. “I guess not.” Rafa looked like he was about to say something, but instead he let his hand slip from David’s head, running his fingers down his face. David pressed a quick kiss to the pad of Rafa’s thumb as it passed by his mouth and then stood up. His body protested and he arched his back to try to release some of the tension there. “Ow. I think I’m getting too old for this sort of thing.” 

“Maybe a bed next time,” Rafa said, still studying him.

“Maybe.” David avoided Rafa’s gaze and reached for his towel. “I really need a shower.” 

He stripped off his sticky shorts, stuffed them into his bag and pulled off his trainers and socks. Still not looking at Rafa he headed towards the showers. Silence filled the room, broken by the sound of Rafa’s trainers hitting the floor. David expected the next sound he heard to be Rafa’s bag being unzipped and he smiled when instead there came the almost imperceptible noise of Rafa’s footsteps following him.


End file.
